The Ero Brat
by NollyLvn
Summary: The ghost at the amusement park really is something, he left Shiemi blank like the clouds. RinEmi.


It feels weird, you know? I've been feeling angst-y for four days now. And I keep writing sad ficts asdfghjkl

I can't stand Amaimon&Shiemi.

I'm not a native speaker, sorry not sorry. And I don't think I should put disclaimer here, because only those who are insane who believe I own Ao no Exorcist. Well, I'd be a pretty cool nerd if I do though.

''

**The Ero Brat**

''

If only she had more time. If only that kid had more time than just playing tag, maybe she would not feeling this weird-ass empty shit she was having right now. Sitting alone at the empty class and looked outside to the window.

Sure, at first he was all sad and angst-y, but then his wicked smile widened and he _did what Rin and Shiemi hadn't given a thought a kid would do that _about. He was only a _kid_, for God's sake! Well, to be more precise, a ghost of a kid. But the fact he (or it) was a kid was still there.

"_Arigatou, Onee-chan," _Shiemi still remembered perfectly how that child thanked her with his also childish smile before disappearing into thin air. And it felt empty. Very, very empty that she didn't know how to put it into words nor did she know what was she supposed to feel. And she let out a frustrated sigh, again.

Rin took notice of this, "You look troubled, why so upset?"

She thought she was alone in the class, she had no idea he was waiting for her all along. "Rin," maybe the half-demon could help her with this stupid feeling. "Do you remember the ghost we met at the amusement park?"

_That ero kid_, Rin irritatedly thought to himself. "Yes. You said he went to the next world already, right?"

"That is correct, but…" How do to say it? "But I'm still attached to him." Shiemi, you are a smartass. Like that is the best word exist.

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at her blank face, "What are you implying at?"

She sighed again, "You know, Rin, I played tag with him. It was the first time he had played, he said to me. But it was also for me…" The blonde didn't need to look at Rin to know he was deeply listening. He was always caring at her that it hurts. "I know he's happy now up there, and I'm happy for that too, but he could have a better life, right? And after only a little time I had spent with him, he just disappeared. Dead in the air without going to annoy me again. And it promptly bothers me, Rin."

The Blue Exorcist could only stare at her as she looked for a nudge for continuation, after a while of drowning in the pool of green eyes, he finally nodded, "Why does it?"

"I don't know what to feel, whether its happiness or sadness which one is the right," the usually-clumsy herbalist sighed once more. "I feel empty. I can't decide, therefore, I feel blank."

Rin tilted his head so he was now watching the clouds change shapes, "Maybe neither is right." Then he knew Shiemi was facing him with desperate and curiosity mixed together. "Because the fact that he only gained his happiness was _after_ his death, that alone is in between good and bad. But at least, he did get to play, and he knew he deserved it, so, was satisfied by it."

Shiemi looked at the grass sadly, "But he just disappeared like he was the happiest kid alive. He deserved more fun, it was unfair."

"Life was unfair, is unfair, and will always be unfair." He frowned, then continued on, "He understood it, he was a smart, perverted kid, I see. He knew there was no longer purposes for him to stay in the world he should not be. He got his happiness and that's that."

The two fell into silence after that, lost in their own thoughts. They knew neither one of them was going to break it, so keep their mouth shut. Was there more to say?

That was until Shiemi decided to get her mind off it, "Rin?" She got a hum as an answer, causing her to giggle even though there was no funny in it. "We should definitely come to play!"

"Absolutely," he grinned and blushed like an idiot. Whatever happens, he himself still wasn't sure whether the ero kid's life was a happy ending or the otherwise around.

The clouds were changing again. You know, our lives are like the clouds; born to do something. No matter what it is, our lives do have a reason and it always concerns other people. We are not to be looked down at. However long rain falls, it always stops. It will stop.

Leave a mark that you are _alive_, so when you're dead, people can remember you.

Shiemi finally smiled, "He's happy, and we are meant to be happy too."

''

Ero means perverted. Yeah something like that. AnE has such a small fandom, whatever, I love it as humanly possible.

You've read it this far, you have to review. Lol XD

04/23/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
